


More than a yes?

by PlRATE



Category: Mob City
Genre: M/M, mob city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlRATE/pseuds/PlRATE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid Rothman, Bugsy's number one hit man, is sent to get information from police officer Joe Teague. He honestly expected a different outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a yes?

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly done in the spur of the moment. Poor quality but hey, wanted to keep it consensual.

Wouldn’t have been a problem for the city if those damn photos hadn’t surfaced. Even after the deal had been made, Sid wanted to hear the sizzle and crack of a sawn hot barrel pushing into the man’s throat. But someone had beaten him to it. Hecky Nash was dead, and Sid Rothman was the only one who knew who had _really_ pulled that trigger on the clown.

But he wasn’t worried. Sid was never worried. Bugsy handled the talk, Sid handled the blow. He handled it because he could _take_ it. Though, as he heard the click of the handcuffs securely locking ‘average’ Joe Teague to the radiator _in his own home_ , he knew that he could _give_ just as much. And this almost made him _happy._

He had the upper hand; that much was obvious. Joe was stubborn, and the pit-bull of a man knew it would be a long night to get the information he wanted. But while Sid had learned that patience is a virtue, Joe’s arrogance and stupidity was getting under his skin, and bringing the bat down, Sid wanted nothing more than to make this man _squirm._ This _Joe_ had been a problem to him and the whole ‘organization’ (as Bugsy called it), and he wanted to keep hitting him, even after he had passed out. So he did. Again and again he brought the bat down, hearing wonderful crunches and groans of pain.

But then he got something he hadn’t expected as he finally slowed his blows; _chuckles._ Joe was _laughing_. Thoroughly confused, Sid dropped the bat and wrenched the half unconscious man’s face close to his own, teeth bared and breathing heavy. “Don’t want laughter, Joe, I want _information_.”  
“Well you’re going about it the _wrong way_.”  
Face unchanging as he felt hot saliva run down his cheek and a forced grin on the man beneath him, Sid slowly pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, carefully wiping the spit off his face while Joe continued to let out heavy chuckles.

“Wrong way…?” Tone unforgiving, Sid slid the piece of cloth back into his pocket and locked eyes with the disorientated man. “Tell me then, Teague… What’s the _right_ way?” His coldness gave way into a smile as he watched the man finally pass out. They’d play more when he woke up.

Well if Sid had to give the cop anything, it was that he had a nice taste in tea. The kettle boiled as he poked around, trying to find the _right_ way to get to this man. It didn’t take long; Sid had a talent in finding these sorts of things. He was amused when he found the pictures, so Joe _did_ have something close to him. But one thing confused him… Why give it up?

This thought continued to plague him as he poured the boiling water and relaxed into his seat, book on his lap and eyes fixed on the stirring man, splayed and vulnerable against the wall. He was so cocky, so _arrogant._ It irritated Sid in a way he didn’t know it could. But again, he had the upper hand. Flicking pages, his thoughts returned to the question of _why_? Why had he given her up? To _Hecky_? He didn’t quite understand. Even as the phone rang and his job was rendered useless, he still not understand.

But it finally occurred to him. But not until tight hands gripped his sides, _ran down_ his sides, did Sid Rothman understand. Panting heavily, he aimed a neat punch to Joe’s stomach, bringing him down so he could back up, eyes narrowed. “Never pegged you for anything other than a straight ol’ Joe.” Hissing, he raised an arm to wipe his mouth, blood already trickling down and staining his sleeve.

“Fuck you.” Was the only response he received, the heavily breathing, still restrained man propped up against the bloodstained radiator. His body was spread wide as brief fatigue hit him after the scuffle, and his mouth almost curled into a smirk.

Sid may have already gotten his information, but he hadn’t got his _broken_ man. And that he wanted more than _anything_. But Joe had just given Sid a way under his skin. How could Sid have been so _blind_? But his attention was usually fixed on Bugsy, so the sight of Joe, lying there, obviously so _satisfied_ with being able to manhandle him… It unhinged him for mere seconds.

Those seconds were never able to be recalled again, the movements he made in them unknown even to Sid himself. But Joe simply sneered as his chin collided with the wall, arm bending painfully behind his back as his steel restraint held. “Never pegged _you_ for anything other than _Bugsy’s lacky_ —“ Grunting, he felt a heavy body against his, rough hands cupping his neck and forcing him further against the wall while a hot breath hit his ear.  
“ _Don’t._ I am _not_ Bugsy’s lacky. You on the other hand, Joe my boy…”  
Joe couldn’t contain the sharp gasp as he felt his lower half hit the wall as well.  
“What was that, Joey? You wouldn’t happen to be getting _off_ on this? Is that why you said _wrong way?_ Is that why you _left her_?” Grinning, Sid moved one hand to the other man’s tie, yanking sharply, “Was it because a _man_ can make you feel much better than any _girl_?”

Joe just grunted, not talking, looking for a way to retaliate.  
“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Smirking, Sid released the tie, instead moving his hand to the strap that had once held Joe’s weapon, yanking sharply again as he snapped his hips against the back of the police officer, eyes watching for a reaction.  
And boy did he get it. Gritting his teeth, Joe groaned. Actually _groaned_. He couldn’t help himself. Sid Rothman was a _killer_. But then again… so was he. But he did it for good reasons, while Sid did it for someone’s _bidding_.  That was all irrelevant though as he felt _something_ behind the clothed crotch of the hit man, something that made him want to push back even though this was the _worst_ time to be turned on by another man.

“ _More_ than a yes?” Letting out a slow breath, Sid felt the pinned man arch ever so slightly, but enough to make him notice. Deciding to find out once and for all, he released the man’s jaw, sliding both hands around to roughly cup him and— _oh._ Lump forming in his throat, Sid’s eyes narrowed as he silently released Joe again, prompting another gasp. Without waiting for a verbal response to his groping, the free-to-move man stood, loosening his tie with a dead expression on his face.

Joe slowly turned, eyes watching Sid as the man threw down his tie and slowly kneeled down, face level with the cuffed man. No words were exchanged. Only brief locking of eyes before Joe’s free hand snapped out to grip at Sid’s belt, yanking him off balance and causing the other man to crash against him. The metal of the radiator dug painfully into Joe’s back but he was beyond caring at this point, hand fumbling with the clasp while Sid’s hands pushed aside his leather holster and his heavy breaths were pushed against Joe’s ear.

“Suck me off, Joey.” His words were heavy, breathless, _panting_ and _needy._ Joe didn’t know how to react other than an equally needy growl; but the final click as Sid’s belt hit the ground was his last straw, and shoving Sid upwards so he had the man’s crotch in his face; Joe Teague finally saw Sid Rothman for what he really was.

Sid wasn’t a nice man. He wasn’t a gentle man. He had given Joe the beating of his life; a beating Joe had _enjoyed_ (he would have to reflect on that later). But yet, as his rough hands gripped Joe’s short hair and forced a collision with his already hardening dick, he wanted nothing more than to see what he could get this man to _do_ to him. Call it sick and twisted, Joe didn’t care, Sid had been right. But where was a man-preferencing cop supposed to go in L.A.?

Running a dehydrated tongue up and down the mobster’s length; Joe got sounds he never thought he would hear from such a man. Grunting and hissing, Sid responded, running fingers over Joe’s face and hair in a silent order to continue, which Joe _gladly_ obliged, puckering kisses around the base of Sid’s growing erection as it pushed against his cheek. Wanting to raise his other hand, Joe frowned in slight frustration when the handcuff held fast, his free hand being used as support so he could stay upright.

“God, Joe, you can’t tell me you’ve never done this before…” Swallowing sharply as he felt hot lips slip over the tip of his dick, Sid groaned loudly, pushing Joe’s head back against the wall and feeling the sharp metal of the radiator press into his right leg. “You’ve been aching for a dick in your mouth, haven’t you?” Words running off his breathless tongue in an attempt to stop any more vulnerable groans, Sid narrowed his eyes and let his head loll back slightly.

His response was a hint of teeth pressing to the skin just under his head, and not accepting this, he sharply pulled away, one hand coming to strike Joe across the face. “ _No_ teeth. If you ever want to get hard again, you’ll suck nice and long without a hint of ivory, _got it_?”

Joe was tempted to retort, but instead he spat, though this time it wasn’t in anger. The saliva hitting Sid’s still-jutting erection, it enticed a sharp intake of breath and the return of what Joe was after. Wrapping his lips back around the man, he slowly ran his tongue around him, judging every vein and finding every soft spot. This action made Sid squirm slightly, eyes creasing shut as he pushed sharply forwards, body tingling from the feeling of Joe running his tongue over him.

The more Joe took in, and the further his shoulder pushed against the radiator, the more Sid bit his lip, eyes locked down on the broken nose inching closer to his wiry hair. Joe _must’ve_ done this before; there was no way he could take that much—this time Sid moaned. _Properly_. He felt a scrape as he hit the back of Joe’s mouth, the man gagging for a second before pulling back as much as he could.

“Didn’t know you could make those sounds, Sid…” Panting, Joe looked up with an arrogant smirk. One Sid _hated_. He would have to continue to show Joe who had the upper hand, eh? Moving, he raised a foot, pressing the sole of the polished shoe against the raised bulge in Joe’s trousers. The response was instantaneous; Joe moaned with the same pleasure Sid had, falling back slightly as Sid upped the pressure, pushing down.

“Didn’t know you could make those sounds, _Joe…_ ” Growling, Sid watched the man squirm, his free hand snapping up to Sid’s ankle and grabbling hold, trying to push back. “Now I would let you continue pleasuring me with that clearly expert mouth of yours… But I have the feeling you’re in a _bit of a mood_ …” Smiling cruelly, Sid kept his foot where it was while his hand moved to his shaft, wrapping around and beginning to pump, tip aimed at the grimacing Joe.

Trying to shove Sid off so he could at least touch himself, or _something_ , Joe groaned, watching Sid get more and more flustered and into it as his hand speed increased, “You gotta be kidding me…” he hissed.  
A shake of his head and a sharp groan was all the response Joe got, Sid’s face losing features and coldness as he slowly reached his peak, pre cum starting to dribble from him and fall onto his still firmly planted shoe.

If anything, Joe wanted Sid back in his mouth, but a second hand came to hold him down as Sid continued to jack off in his face, lip held firmly between his teeth. “Don’t make me say please, you scumbag. At least get off so I can—“ Joe Teague had been reduced to this, the aching strain underneath Sid’s foot pushing him to curse. But his words were cut off as Sid hissed loudly, and closing his eyes, Joe felt warmth cover his face and drip down his lips.

There was a silence, broken only by heavy panting while Sid recomposed himself, lifting his foot off Joe and taking a step back, hair ruffled and cheeks flushed. Joe was simply stunned, Sid’s cum rolling over his lips and down his chin. He didn’t both to lick his lips, instead raising his free hand and furiously wiping it off.

But as he moved his hand south to relieve his own tension, a rough grip yanked his wrist away, a second pair of handcuffs appearing and clicking around his wrist; securing his second hand to the radiator. Sid let out a heavy sigh, having already tucked himself back in, watching as Joe yelled and struggled against the restraints, aching still between his legs.

“Sorry Joe. Gotta leave you something to remember me by.” Ignoring the continuous threats and bellowing, Sid moved to the mirror, smoothing out his hair and fixing up his clothes. Glancing down at his dirtied shoe, he pulled out his handkerchief again, bending down and wiping away all traces of foulness.

Lifting his hat from the rack, Sid Rothman turned and looked at Joe Teague; impervious to the furious eyes and sweat covered face, small smile inhabiting his own.

“See you ‘round, Joe.”


End file.
